The present disclosure relates to a smart terminal technology, more particularly, to an interconnection method and system of networking of a Piconet based on Bluetooth low energy and conventional Bluetooth.
With the popularity of electronic devices, an increasing number of smart terminals have been widely used by people. They include, for example, smart TVs, wireless stereo systems, smartphones, tablets, notebooks, computers, wireless routers, wireless cameras, wireless projectors, smart lighting, smart windows, smart curtains, smart refrigerators, smart water heaters, smart printers, etc. These smart terminals having wireless modules are usually used for wireless connection tasks, for example, tasks of WIFI display (realize high-speed video transmission between devices) between smart TVs and smartphones, tasks of video projection between smartphones and wireless projectors, tasks of photo transmission and backup between wireless cameras and wireless routers or computers, tasks of music broadcast between tablets and wireless stereo systems, control tasks between tablets and smart refrigerators or smart water heaters, remote closing tasks between smartphones and smart windows or smart curtains. When these tasks are activated, users usually need to perform setting and connections between a plurality of devices before they can be normally used, which is inconvenient for users. In addition, many users do not know how to set, which causes users much inconvenience.
It is therefore very important to solve the above-mentioned problems.